


Such Highs and Lows

by AuntG



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Birthday, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Jim Valenti is a good dad, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: What if Max had realized something was off sooner--and called at just the wrong moment?





	1. In Case of Emergencies

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so I thought I would post this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the stars.

Michael had just had the best day of his life.

He had just shared the most earth shattering, world colliding, thousand distant stars going nova all at once—kiss with Alex, and now they were headed back to Michael's truck to (hopefully) take things further somewhere more private.

So, of course the cheap little disposable phone that Izzy insisted he get was ringing like crazy.

Michael tried to block reality by hugging Alex, who laughed and shrugged.

“You should probably answer that.”

“Don' wanna.” Michael mumbled into Alex's chest.

“It could be important.” Alex said softly.

“Ugh.” Michael looked up. “I hate that you're right.”

*****

Alex had just had the best day of his life. Which meant that he knew—_**knew**_—something was going to mess it up.

So he watched as Michael walked swiftly to the car, unlocked the door, and answered his phone.

“Slow down Max, what do you _**mean**_ she's missing?”

Alex got into the car too, and buckled up. This sounded serious.

“Yeah, but she could--”

“I dunno, maybe. Fine, I'll help you look.” Michael his left hand through his curls, looking stressed.

“K, Bye.”

Michael hung up his phone and put on his seat-belt, then turned to look apologetically to Alex.

“Max hasn't seen Izzy for a few hours. He's been asking around and neither has anyone else... and Izzy, she, um, she's been having these blackouts...”

“Blackouts? Does she take medication?”

So the Ice Queen isn't perfect. Who knew?

Michael started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“I'm sure she would if her parents knew about them.” Michael said sheepishly.

“Michael.” Alex chided.

“If they knew about the blackouts they would want to know about what caused the blackouts and that would have gotten all three of us into trouble. I mean, Max would probably only get grounded—but me? I had just gotten back to Roswell, I didn't want to get sent to another foster home... I know its selfish...” Michael said, looking haunted.

Alex thought back to the first time he saw Michael and his beautiful curls.

“So this was when you were--”

“Fourteen. Max and Izzy had snuck out on our birthday so we could celebrate it together and look at the stars. So they brought a tent and a couple of other things and we found an empty spot of desert near Fosters' Ranch to set up camp.”

Michael paused as he took a turn.

“Michael it's okay, you don't have to tell me what happened.”

“Izzy left the tent to go pee. The next thing I knew, she screamed and we bolted out of the tent to see some creep carrying her as she was fighting to get away. Which she did—with a little help.”

Michael went silent, concentrating on his driving.

Alex watched Michael's face; the anger, the love and the determination all present in one complex expression. His heart ached, not only for Michael—but also for the secret wish that his siblings could have ever expressed one tenth the concern Michael did for Izzy.

Alex was learning all kinds of new things about Michael—and it was only making him fall harder.


	2. Where can Izzy be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I decided to expand this story to three chapters.  
Uploading this second chapter before the second season premiere.  
The boys are looking for Izzy.

A few minutes later, Max called Michael back to tell him that he had gone to The Crash to look for Izzy and learned that Rosa was missing too.

"That little liar." Michael muttered after he hung up.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"Izzy. A few days ago Rosa came up to her and started talking like they were friends. Izzy blew her off--and now they're both missing. Where does Rosa usually hang out?"

"A lot of places… the water tower."

"Then we should start looking there."

*****

They looked by the water tower and a few other places around town that had been tagged with a tiny spray paint alien. Then Liz called and let them know that there were a couple of other girls that Rosa used to hang with and suggested their meeting spot that she knew was supposed to be a cave in the desert, though she had never been. Then she hung up, and Michael let out a frustrated Huff as he made another U- turn on the highway.

"They could be anywhere." Alex said.

"Not really. There's 119 caves in Carlsbad, but I doubt they went that far. And I know this desert really well… I think I can narrow it down to two places." Michael said as he drove into the desert.

Alex wondered why Michael would be so familiar that he could narrow it down like that, then realized that Michael had admitted to running away as a child, and Michael was not the type to run away without knowing where he was going: He must have gotten really familiar with the desert.


	3. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Destruction is chaos is entropy is energy is power is victory." ~~ Noah Bracken.
> 
> They find Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my Muse hath spoken and decided to take this in a different, more angsty direction. As a result this is going to be at least 6 chapters (chapter 4 is really short, though).

Michael had been trying to triangulate Izzy's location based on his knowledge of the desert and the growing strength of her mental presence, when he spotted Rosa's blue car.

"Shit." He had a very bad feeling about all this.

"Maybe you should wait here."

Michael pulled over to a stop, where he got out but left the keys to keep the AC running, and ran full speed up the hill as he felt a really ugly emotion like _gloating_ in his mind. 

"_Michael_\--" he heard Alex say in a frustrated tone, but the wind stole the rest.

As he entered a chamber lit by thousands of candles he saw four women, three of whom were in a trance-like state; Rosa Ortecho, Katie Long, and Jasmine Fredrick. The fourth, Izzy, was dressed in all black and had her hand wrapped around Katie's neck.

"Izzy stop!" Michael said as he tried to rip her hand away from Katie like he had ripped the drifter away four years earlier. It didn't work.

"This isn't you!"

_ Max! _ He projected.

"It isn't?" she said playfully as her grip slackened a little.

"You don't know anything about the planet where we came from, what if we're all murderers? Max is." she added.

Then the look on her face transformed to one of rage.

"You brought _ him _ here?"

Michael risked a glance behind him and saw Alex, who looked stunned.

Suddenly, Isobel tossed Katie's lax body aside and pointed towards Alex. Michael ran to her body. She still had a pulse. Meanwhile, Michael could feel that Max was getting nearer.

"Do you know who his _ father _ is? What he has _ done_?" Izzy snarled.

Michael turned around just as Alex was lifted into the air and then Alex started choking.

"We were refugees fleeing a war torn planet, only to be welcomed by bullets to the head. And that was the kinder measure, those who survived were rounded up and experimented upon in places like Caulfield under the watchful eyes of generations--"

Michael realized that (inexplicably) he couldn't break her telekinetic hold on Alex, so he interrupted her villainous monologuing* by throwing himself at her.

Alex fell to the ground, wide eyed and gasping.

"Alex, run!"

"Guerin..." Alex wheezed with a stubborn expression on his face. Michael gave him an equally stubborn, panicked and... sacrificial look.

"Run!!"

Alex gave him a torn look and took off.

*****

Michael sighed in relief when Alex left. He didn't understand what was happening; Izzy was behaving like a completely different person and even…

_ Max, I think she's possessed! _

Izzy turned towards him. Michael felt Izzy try to force her will over his own. Michael felt his concentration waver as several seconds passed.

Suddenly Izzy started convulsing and the grip of her mental presence vanished as she slumped backwards bearing down heavily onto Max's waiting arms.

"Is she--"

"She'll be okay. I think." Max answered.

"Michael, what happened?"

*****

**A couple of minutes later…**

They anxiously waited for Izzy to wake up, not knowing whom they would get.

"What am I doing here?"

"I think I can explain, but first you need to erase their memories…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Does an origin story really count as villain monologuing?
> 
> Any thoughts?


	4. In Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the short chapter that I mentioned.
> 
> I just watched the latest episode. I'm not surprised by certain events, but I am disappointed.

**A couple of minutes earlier...**

Alex ran as fast as he could to Michael's truck. He stopped, dizzy and gasping for breath as he opened the door. There, he saw that the keys were still in the ignition. He got inside, closed the door and stared at the dashboard.

Michael was… and Izzy was… 

This wasn't the time to panic but it was  _ so _ hard to think. Michael was counting on him. He had to set aside everything that had just happened and… He couldn't just leave, he didn't want to leave Michael  _ stranded _ without a car.

He saw Max drive up. 

Alex decided to take a chance; whatever the hell was going on with Isobel Evans--if  _ anyone _ could reach her--it would be her twin.

Alex got out of the car and as he went to the other side he waved to try to get Max's attention.

Max gave him a startled look, so he pointed.

"Max, Michael is in there, hurry!"

Max nodded and began running.

Alex knew he had to go get help for the girls, and now that Max was there Michael would be safe… he got in the driver's seat and started the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 
> 
> Alex drove up to Sheriff Valenti's house. Valenti took one look at the purpling bruises on Alex's neck and scowled…


	5. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to figure out what and how much he is going to say to Sheriff Valenti when there is a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadmode: Activated.

Alex drove up to Sheriff Valenti's house. He parked the truck and got out. Then he went to the front door and politely tapped on the wood. He tried not to forget with his handcuff necklace, but as the seconds passed, Alex was becoming less sure of his 'plan' and only the need to help Rosa and the other girls kept him there.

A minute later, the door opened. Sheriff Jim Valenti took one look at the purpling bruises on Alex's neck and scowled. Alex could see from the look on his face, the immediate (and wrong) assumption that Jim had come to but found himself shaking and couldn't bring out the words to correct it.

"Come inside, kid."

Alex came in and sat down gingerly on the couch.

"Do you want anything? Michelle is out visiting her mother, but I have water, soda…" Jim said in a calm tone.

Alex shrugged.

"Do you… can I have hot chocolate?" Alex said as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Sure. Be right back." Jim said as he left to go into the kitchen.

After a minute or two, Jim returned with a plate full of warmed star-shaped butter cookies and hot coco.

"Aren't these for the banquet?"

"Yes, and Michelle made six dozen. I doubt she'll miss one or two."

Alex knew that even Jim's patience would wear out soon so he began to plan for what he would say as he sipped his coco and ate his cookies.

Abruptly, they heard a knock at the door.

Alex gave Jim a curious look. Jim shrugged and walked to the door.

"Guess I'm a popular man tonight." Jim said as he opened the door and stood there for a moment talking to whomever was on the other side in a low voice.

"I  _ said _ I would try it your way. I'm sorry I'm late… I, I don't know what happened." the other person--Rosa--answered flustered.

" _ Rosa _ ?!"

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll:   
Shorter, more frequent chapters or longer, less frequent chapters?


	6. Chapter 7: Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all about Rosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I got a little writer's block and thought that I would watch the new episode first for inspiration, but ended up with more questions than answers so it didn't help.
> 
> Even so, I remembered that there were other elements of the story to explore, so the chapter count has changed again.

"Oh. Hi, Alex." Rosa said, looking like she wasn't sure whether she should just leave.

"Might as well come on in. If you want some, I just made hot coco." Jim said, taking a step back to let her in. At Rosa's nod he walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Ok." Rosa vocalized and stepped inside. After that she sat down on the couch next to Alex.

A moment later Jim returned and handed Rosa a mug, then sat down in the armchair across from the couch.

"I don't know what happened." Rosa said, then she took a sip of her cocoa.

"I-I don't really remember." she added.

"Take your time." Jim Valenti said.

She closed her eyes for about a minute, just breathing in the steam from the cocoa. Then she opened them.

"I woke up, my head foggy, in my car--which was on the shoulder of the highway and the break lights were on. Katie and Jasmine were in the back seat. I turned around to say '_ what the hell _?' and right then there was a tap on the window. It was Max Evans, and he asked if we needed any help…"

_ Right _ . Alex thought. _ So they're just going to pretend nothing happened. _

"And before?"

"It's a blank. I don't remember driving. I don't remember getting in the car. I don't even remember _ agreeing to meet _ Jasmine and Katie." Rosa said, sounding agitated. She sighed.

"Wish this was something stronger." she mumbled.

The look Jim gave Rosa told Alex that he had heard her and thought that was the problem.

"At least no one was hurt, but I agree that it's time." Jim said.

After that somewhat cryptic comment, Rosa explained to Alex that Jim had set up his cabin as a place where she could dry out.

He made all the right sympathetic noises, but inside his thoughts kept returning to the fact that he needed to talk to Jim privately and get his thoughts on Caulfield prison and… possibly… aliens.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I know that you wanted to talk but I need to get Rosa to the cabin. Can it wait until tomorrow? You can stay the night if you need to… I'll just send Michelle a text." Jim said as he pulled out his phone and waited for a response.

"That's fine." he said. Jim began to type.

He still needed to talk to Jim, but at least it seemed like Rosa and the girls were out of immediate danger. It also occurred to Alex that this way, he could call Michael and give him a chance to explain himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on chapter 7 , which is titled Talk.


	7. Chapter 7: Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Michael have an overdue conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels a little all over the place, but hopefully it's not too inconsistent.  
*Shrugs*  
But hey, two chapters in a row.

After Jim and Rosa left, Alex made his way to the guest room.

It had pale blue walls and a twin bed with a diamond pattern comforter. Years before he'd stayed here a few times after showing up cut up and bruised, but he had stopped after Kyle turned into an asshole. Thankfully, Kyle appeared to be elsewhere tonight. Alex probably should have asked, but chances were that Kyle was getting drunk at a party with his dude-bro jock friends anyway.

Alex didn't want to think about Kyle anymore, so he sat down on the comforter and pulled out his cell. He dialed a number that he knew by heart.

It rang.

Once, twice.

"Alex?"

*****

Michael was lying in the back of his truck half drunk on nail polish remover when suddenly his cell phone rang.

He unzipped the sleeping bag and dug around the assorted junk in the truck looking for it. 

"Izzy, if you…" he muttered. He spotted the cell, then saw the number and went quiet. _ Alex _.

"Alex?" he answered, his heart practically in his throat. 

"Alex, sweetheart, I can explain."

"I'm listening."

Would he understand? Could _anyone_ understand let alone accept that they were aliens with powers and still somehow good people? And Izzy… had the _worst timing_ _ever_ to go and get possessed.

"Actually, there's two things: remember the black outs?"

"Yeah."

"That's the second thing. But first--"

"You're an alien with powers?" Alex said with a teasing tone of voice.

_ What? _

"_ My _ alien." Alex said gently, sounding awestruck.

"How?"

"This is Roswell. Aliens are the obvious choice." Alex pointed out. He sounded amused. That was good, right?

"Max and Izzy too."

"Hmm."

"Darlin', we thought we were the only ones. But someone took possession of Izzy's mind and they--"

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for her when she still--when she _ wiped _ Rosa's mind?" Alex said in a clipped tone.

"You, you know about that?" Michael asked, surprised.

"I saw her. And you're lucky, I was about to tell sheriff Valenti everything since I was worried that the girls were in danger… they are out of danger, right?"

"Not unless Izzy has another blackout." Michael said, trying to placate him.

"You mean this could happen while she's asleep?" Alex asked, sounding more alarmed.

"No, tonight Max is watching over her. Now that we know someone is trying to get in he can shiel--"

"And what, have them sleep in shifts?" Alex asked in a calmer yet sarcastic tone.

"Michael," Alex said softly "you can't do that forever…"

"I know."

"Maybe Sheriff Valenti could..."

"You can't tell him. If there's one constant in alien movies it's that a distinction between aliens is seldom made. It's true for illegal humans too."

"You can't know how he'll react."

"Alex, I can't take the risk. We'll deal with it ourselves."

"Michael, even if you could find it--you're not a killer."

"Ugh!" Michael said, flinging himself backwards on the sleeping bag. "I know." he said in a small voice.

"That's a good thing. My boyfriend being an alien is--"

Pause. Rewind.

"Boyfriend?" Michael asked, as hope surged.

"--a lot to take in."

"If you want?"

"I definitely want." Michael replied emphatically.

"Well, I need to get off the phone with my _ boyfriend _ now, because I just heard the door."

"Goodnight, Alex."

Michael heard a soft sigh as the phone call ended.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This conversation might be three times longer than anything that they've done in canon, lol. And they still didn't cover everything.  
coughCaulfieldcough


	8. Hysteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries so hard to keep it together as he talks to Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for taking so long to update this. Season 2 was a disappointment for me largely because of what they did to my boys. Additionally, there was only one new character that I liked--the one mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 8: Hysteria

"Hey Alex, I'm back." Alex heard Sheriff Valenti call out, followed by the thump of boots and the jangle of keys.

"I guess Michelle ain't here yet." he heard Jim mutter.

Steps made the floorboards creak and announce the sheriff's approach.

"Been awhile since we had you here, son, it must have been a bad one." Jim said. Alex could feel the beginning of hysteria as he fought the urge to giggle. Manes men weren't a lot of things; a giggler was one of them. He'd avoided his usual beating from the Sargent only to get choked by someone he'd trusted.

"I guess it's a good thing I heard from a little birdie that Greg is in town." Jim said from where he stood at the doorway.

_ Gregory was off the reservation? _

"Where's he staying?" Alex heard himself ask.

"The Comfort. You know he uses a randomized pattern to keep your dad guessing which of the twenty six hotels and motels he'll be using today."

"I also know that he never stays long for the same reason." Alex said with a hint of bitterness. Gregory was the only one of his brothers who never hit him.

"Kid, you gotta know he loves you…" Jim said awkwardly with a sad look.

"No! He left… he's just like…" Alex said as he bit his lip to stop himself from saying the word. _ Mom _. Everyone who cared left him, soon even Michael would be heading off to UNM… and soon he'd be forced to join the Air Force and he'd be even more alone. Alex grabbed the nearest pillow, bringing it to his face, and choked back a sob. He felt a weight at the end of the bed and looked up. Jim put his arm around Alex in a one armed hug.

"Jim, what's up with Caulfield?" Alex asked.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Gregory. 
> 
> Also, this is obviously not the chapter with the Caulfield conversation--that's going to be the next chapter--so I increased the chapter count by one again.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't remember if Michael had a phone, so I gave him a 'In case of emergencies' phone.
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom. 
> 
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
